The Clone Wars
by TheCreators
Summary: This is a story about the beginning of the Clone wars from Obi wan's perspective.
1. Prolouge

"Victory you say Master Kenobi, not victory...Begun The Clone Wars has" Master Yoda said over a year ago.

The small green Master never stopped to surprise Obi Wan. His wisdom never seemed to end.

The War was for the moment going in the Republics favor ever since Geonosis, the Separatists could not refill their ranks as quickly as they hoped.

And the Republic was getting a steady flow of Clone troops from Kamino. They had now ordered a total of 10 million troops to put an end to the war, before it destroyed the galaxy.

The Jedi had joined in the war effort when it became clear that the Sith was behind this. But they never forced anyone to go to war.

In the beginning there had been only a few Jedi that joined but over time almost every Jedi had joined in the war effort.

Obi Wan and Anakin had of course joined in as fast as they heard the Jedi would participate in the war.

Master Obi Wan had attained the rank of General as all of the Masters had. Their Wisdom had led to several victories over the separatists and the Republic now owed the Jedi yet again for their help.

On a more personal level Anakin's robotic arm had now got improved making it look more human and with a lot more flexibility. And every day his force powers grew stronger and stronger. Obi Wan had become increasingly more aware that Anakin sometimes lost his temper in the heat of battle causing a growing concern with his Master.

Padmé rarely saw her husband, him gone on a mission and when he finally returned she had to attended meetings with the senate. But her love for him was as strong as ever.

Obi Wan was becoming the seasoned and wise Master he always was meant to be. Him and Yoda often shared discussions about the war and about the Force.

He had reputation of being a strong warrior as well as an brilliant tactician. Over the last few months he had become friend with the Clone Commander Cody and they often went on missions together.

The Council is becoming more and more sure of that there is yet a hidden player in the game, Are they right? If...Who?

Only time can tell...

Reviews please so I know if it is worth to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle

"Fire port guns! even numbers!" The Captain ordered his men.

As the Republic Star Destroyer passed by the Separatist ship the batteries fired.

"Fire uneven numbers! Prep missile bay 3-20! Prepare for boarding party!" The Captain yelled.

"Sir! Incoming transmission from Star Destroyer AFG-65." The comm officer said.

"Relay it" The Captain replied.

"Ah, Commander Cody It's a pleasure to see you again" A man said.

"It's good to see you too Master Kenobi." Commander Cody replied.

The picture of the Jedi shock violently and a voice close to Kenobi was heard yelling.

"Master! We are under attack from a Separatist Cruiser."

"Commander, we seem to be in a spot of trouble." Obi-Wan said.

"I will see what I can do." Commander Cody replied.

As the transmission ended Cody gave his full attention to the Star Destroyer under attack with his good friend inside.

"Divert power to shields! Cancel Boarding parties! Prepare missile bays 20-53 and 68-102 I want all guns ready to fire on my command."

"Roger sir"

Obi-Wan turned around to see his Padawan looking very worried.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this battle. Like something immensely important is about to happen." Anakin replied.

"Calm yourself." Obi-Wan replied "And focus on the force, what is it telling you?"

Anakin closed his eyes and ignored all the feelings imminating from the Clone Troopers of the ship.

He focused at the Force, feeling how it started to flow through him.

He suddenly snapped out from his trance and his face went pale.

"Divert all the power you can to the forward shields!" He shouted to the captain of the vessel.

The captain turned to face the Master with a look on his face asking if he should do as the Padawan had said.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, trusting his padawans feeling. The Captain ordered his men to do as the Jedi had said.

And no sooner that he had spoken the order the sensor officer yelled that there were incoming missiles.

The missiles smashed into the now strengthen shields on the front of the ship, only causing a slight trembling.

"Good Anakin you are learning to trust the Force." Obi-Wan said smiling towards Anakin.

"Thank you Master" Anakin replied feeling proud of himself.

The Star Destroyer shook as hit was hit by a broadside from the Separatist cruiser. Since the shields had been diverted to the front of the vessel several shots had time to penetrate the shields before they returned to full strength.

"Where is Commander Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

To answer his question the Separatist cruiser blew up in an immense ball of flame as the much more powerful ship of Commander Cody unleashed it's guns.

Obi-Wan used the Force to guide him in ordering the fleet to concentrate fire on the left flank of the enemy fleet.

The awesome power of the Republic fleet destroyed several Separatist ships, crippling and damaging several others.

The tide of the battle had turned into the Republic's favor, then suddenly the sensor officer shouted.

"Sir! Incoming contacts!"

"Incoming transmission from the new fleet." the comm officer shouted.

On the holo projector a large figure appeared. Wearing a dark green mantle around him trying to cover some of his features. But it could still not hid that he was a robot or maybe not entirely a robot...

"Tremble in fear! Republic warriors! For I'm General Grievous commander of the droid armies."


End file.
